


You couldn’t lose me if you tried

by ParallelBeetle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), i think, they're both trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelBeetle/pseuds/ParallelBeetle
Summary: Despite being just about the burliest motherfucker in the Bureau of Balance, on any given day one could spot Magnus in the moon base’s training gym. Taako couldn’t fathom how anyone could do that to their body every single day, but he definitely wasn’t minding the view.-Magnus trains, Taako gets flustered
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	You couldn’t lose me if you tried

Despite being just about the burliest motherfucker in the Bureau of Balance, on any given day one could spot Magnus in the moon base’s training gym. Taako couldn’t fathom how anyone could do that to their body every single day, but he definitely wasn’t minding the view.

Taako had trained for all of 5 minutes before receding to the sidelines to shout mildly unhelpful things like “Sick backflip dude” and a reply of “Somersault but thank you” would come through labored breath.

Magnus had been training for a few hours and at this point Taako saw his shirt was absolutely drenched with sweat. Magnus noticed this too, and discarded his tunic in one swift motion, tossing it somewhere behind him and continued his sparring with another BOB employee who, unlike Taako, was completely unphased.

Against his best wishes, Taako felt heat pooling in his stomach and radiating between his legs, and adjusted himself slightly in an failed attempt to be inconspicuous. Magnus’ training continued with Taako’s discomfort, as he stared mesmerized at the muscles rippling under a healthy gut as Magnus parried and dodged. His eyes wandered over the scarred expanse of Magnus’ chest and Taako finds himself wanting to trace every thin line marking his body, memorize them all with the tips of his fingers and tongue.

Finally reaching his tipping point, Taako raises his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice and does something incredibly stupid.

“Yo Mango! Can we talk?”

This caught Magnus off guard, giving his opponent the opportunity to bop him on the head with the blunt end of their weapon. Blinking, Magnus whips around to Taako, who gestures in the direction of their dormitory down the hall. Magnus nods, and makes his way over to his elven teammate, not even bothering to pick up his discarded shirt on the way and oh gods Taako’s so screwed.

The door clicks shut behind them and taako, who entered the room first, turns to face Magnus, uncharacteristically fidgety. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find the words and decides to just blurt it out,  


“So here’s the sitch, homie - I think you’re hot as fuck and I’ve been honestly dying to get in your pants for the past - hmm- three months”

Magnus lets out a high-pitched chuckle tinted with uncertainty, but seeing taako’s unwavering face, sobers:

“Wait. Seriously?”

“As Brian’s Magic fuckin’ Missile. You down, my dude?”

“I- yeah- yes one hundred percent“

Taako smiles wide, lifting an elegant hand to Magnus’ bare chest, pushing him gently until his back comes into contact with the closed door. 

Standing on his tiptoes and pressing a light nip under Magnus’ chin in the middle of his neck, tipping his head up, taako feels the vibrations of a deep moan with his tongue and the involuntary spasm of Magnus’ hips where they’re pressed flush against eachother.

Where his hand is placed on Magnus’ chest, he feels the human’s breath hitch as he trails lower, tracing the scars he’d admired earlier, trailing long fingers over sensitive nipples, and Magnus shivers.

On his knees now, Taako, in hope of prompting more breathy responses from the man above him, runs the flat of his tongue over the plane of Magnus’ stomach, and feels it tense and quake as he runs his teeth gently over the soft skin.

His fingertips find the elastic of Magnus’ briefs and he slowly slips his thumbs just beneath the waistband and he’s no doubt teasing Magnus at this point, relishing in how obviously aroused he is, and taako can see the proof of that when he rids him of his pants and sees the sizeable damp spot barely visible on his dark briefs, just inches from taako’s face and oh taako has to change that - in one swift motion he pulls down the boxers and Magnus doesn’t even have a second to gasp at the sudden exposure to the open air before Taako dives in, burying his nose in Magnus’ hot wet folds and the shout turned moan he gets in reply is music to his ears.

He fixes his mouth around Magnus’ clit and sucks hard, and feels the legs bracketing his shoulders turn to jelly as Magnus cries out.

Licking everywhere he can, Taako moans around Magnus, so hot and wet and presses his tongue deep into him just to hear the long, breathy moan, and Taako brings his thumb up and coats it in the abundance of slick and gently strokes his clit while moving his tongue against the silky walls of Magnus’ insides.

-

Taako moaned around his clit and everything went white, Magnus felt the strokes of his tongue thoughout his whole body, hot racking waves of pleasure radiating everywhere and taako’s thumb found the perfect spot and Magnus wasn’t even conscious of the sounds leaving his mouth but they must have informed taako on his discovery because he held that spot and continued his work beneath Magnus, the hand not working rhythmically on his clit holding Magnus’ thigh and pushing his legs farther apart and Magnus’ breath hitches and his moans cease as his thighs clench around taako’s shoulders and his elven partner continues working his warm, slick mouth on him as Magnus comes on his tongue. Taako surfaces, absolutely covered in Magnus, who says in an awed whisper “Oh my god I’m so sorry”

Taako simply lets out delirious giggle and licks his lips like he was the one that just got his clit sucked so hard he blacked out. Magnus leans in and kisses him and gods it really shouldn’t be that hot to taste himself of taako’s tongue.

Pulling back, Magnus allows himself a good look at his elven friend, taking in his disheveled blonde hair, wide eyes with blown pupils, collar askew, exposing a long pale neck and just a glimpse of jutting collarbones. Reaching out his hand, taako understands his motives and assists him in ridding him of his purple vest and white tunic.

His eyes rake over Taako’s tight frame and _oh_ Magnus wants to mark him, paint bothered red imprints on his light blue skin that their friends will see tomorrow, wants them to know that Magnus did that, claimed him with his tongue and teeth.

Surprising the both of them, Magnus lifts a delighted Taako off the ground with ease and carries him the few feet to the bed where he deposits him with a gentle thump.Leaning in to kiss him while climbing onto the bed, Magnus grins and gently nips at Taako’s neck, trailing lower and lower, peppering kissing everywhere he can. 

Magnus ducks beneath his skirt and catches Taako’s stocking between his teeth, slowly baring soft thin legs. He can smell Taako’s arousal and see the damp spot on his panties and mouths at it, biting at the waistband, careful to avoid any hair and hooks his thumbs into the rear waistband of the garment and slowly slides Taako’s underwear down, feeling him shiver and moan as Magnus’ fingers graze over his ass and press lightly, guiding Taako to his mouth and feels him tremble as Magnus’ nose comes in contact with his clit.

Magnus runs the flat of his tongue slowly over the entirety of taako’s velvety folds and presses his smile into his dripping entrance as the elf lets out a series of expletives.

From the position they’re in - Taako half sitting up, supported by a pillow and Magnus laid beneath him, Magnus can’t see Taako’s head thrown back and neck bared, but he can hear his breathy cries of “maggie”. It’s easy for them to form a rhythm of Taako rocking onto his tongue, hands clinging to the skirt shrouding Magnus’ head, moans getting breathier and heels digging into the soft, bare skin of Magnus’ back as large hands gently grip taako’s thighs and lower back and cant his hips to press harder onto Magnus’ face and Taako cries out at the stimulation, so much and so _good_ and Taako comes with a final swirl of Magnus’ broad tongue and expert lips wrap around his clit as he practically rides the human’s face, his orgasm hitting him with such intensity that he instantly collapses and strong, warm arms wrap around him and guide him down. The last thing Taako feels before sleep overcomes him is a protective kiss placed atop the back of his head and Magnus’ warm, solid presence enveloping him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty self-indulgent but comments are hella appreciated!


End file.
